


The Mystery of Your Touch

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust for Fingerprints [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione enjoys the mystery of Sherlock's touch.





	The Mystery of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for those of you that follow Light the Way. I will finish that, but for now please enjoy this tasty little one-shot! xx
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Sherlock belongs to PBS & BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: HH Bingo Square O4: Blindfolds

There is something to be said about the dark.

It can be menacing and instil a fear that can't be shaken no matter how hard you want to feel light again. Or, it can be mysterious and sensual. It can leave you breathless in a way that shakes you to the core. A way that makes you feel more alive and in tune with your very being.

That's why Hermione enjoyed playing with blindfolds. Better yet, she absolutely adored playing with blindfolds with Sherlock. He was a mystery all by himself. Throw a blindfold into the mix and remove one of your primary senses, and Sherlock was precisely what you needed all rolled into one.

Hermione sat in a chair with her blindfold on and the rest of the world completely cut off from her. She heard him enter the flat, the sturdy sound of his footfalls, causing her breath to quicken with anticipation. She felt the warmth of his body as he stopped behind her.

Fingertips trailed up her bare arms, pressing lightly as they moved over her shoulders and up her neck. Then, the pressure of silk increased as Sherlock tightened the blindfold. His hot breath tickled her ear as he leaned in closer.

"Can you see, Hermione?" his deep voice asked, sending shivers down her spine.

"No," she managed to say breathily. "I can't."

"Good," was all he said in reply.

Then, his fingers were slipping back down her throat. Hands massaged her shoulders before moving under her arms and cupping both of her breasts. Hermione moaned as he held them in his strong hands. He began to caress them gently, his fingers taking their time and bringing her nipples to firmness.

Sighing, Hermione let her head fall back to rest against his chest. "Yes," she whispered. "Please, don't stop."

And he didn't She knew Sherlock had no intention of ending this glorious torment until they were both so worked up they could barely stand it. Although she wore a blindfold, Hermione's eyes were shut as Sherlock's thumbs, and forefingers pinched her hard nipple through the fabric of her black dress.

Just as sudden as his presence had filled her space, he was gone. A whimper left Hermione's pouted lips as disappointment filled her chest. She didn't have to be disappointed for long. Sherlock had moved around to the front of the chair and now took her face into his hands. His lips brushed gently over hers once, twice, and then with a firmness that demanded he be allowed inside.

Hermione opened her mouth and allowed Sherlock to kiss her deeply. He was situated between her open legs, her dress bunched up around her hips as he pressed his hardness against her aching core. She rubbed herself against him, hoping to get relief, but he did not remain for long. In the next second, his tongue had taken one last taste of her mouth before travelling down her throat.

The rustle of his trousers as he settled on his knees seemed loud to Hermione's ears, and she prayed he would lick her where she needed it most. Sherlock had other plans for her, though. His mouth found her left breast as his hand cupped the other. He tongued her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress, causing it to stick to her skin.

To push her chest more fully into Sherlock's face, Hermione grabbed hold of his shoulders. Her pussy was dripping, and she found herself rocking on the chair as Sherlock continued to suck on her breast. His tongue was tortuous as it circled her nipple on one breast and then the other. Occasionally, he would hum, the vibration making her pussy tense in anticipation of what was to come later.

After what felt like an eternity, Sherlock's kisses travelled lower to her navel area, and then lower still. This is what Hermione had been aching and praying for since this had begun. If only she could see what Sherlock's face looked like as he was poised to bury it between her legs. Instead, she was forced to imagine his sea-coloured eyes as they stared up at her, his dark curly hair tousled from her hands having tangled into it.

Her hips nearly shot off the chair as his tongue flicked out to taste her core. She moaned again, her hands using his hair to guide his mouth where she wanted him. Only, he held firm, not allowing her to move him an inch. He let out a long, hot breath against her delicate juncture. Another whimper of disappointment forced itself out of Hermione before Sherlock stood and removed her blindfold.

Blinking at the sudden brightness of the room, Hermione cocked her head in confusion. "Is everything alright?" she managed to say. Her body was poised for an orgasm, the sexual tension making it nearly impossible to speak.

"Come, let us move to the bedroom," Sherlock said, his voice thick with his own arousal. "I want you to see me as I come undone inside of you, and then… I will make sure you come."

Hermione smiled and took the offered hand, her knees only wobbling slightly as she stood. Before leading her to the bedroom, Sherlock held her close and kissed her as only he could. A moment later, he whisked her away to where they would both come undone.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
